1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a quick change mounting kit for a two speed gear box of a ground drive implement.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Ground drive implements are well known. In particular the bottom chain conveyors in inorganic fertilizer spreaders have long been ground driven. That is, one of the support wheels for the spreader will have a small drive wheel frictionally engaging it, and this drive wheel will be rotated from the engagement with the main support wheel and will in turn drive a shaft that will thus move in proportion to the ground speed of the implement.
To obtain different spreading rates, speed change mechanisms have been used, but at the present time such speed changes use chain drives with selectable different size sprocket sets.
The present invention provides a gear box drive that may be quickly changed from a reduction ratio between the input and the output shafts, to an increase (overdrive) in speed ratio between the input and the output shafts.